1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector and more particularly to a card edge connector with an ejector assembled therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent application publication No. 2665786, published on Dec. 22, 2004, discloses a card edge connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and an ejector assembled in one side of the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes two opposite side walls, a central slot and two end walls located between the two side walls. The side walls include two attaching portions extending from the side walls. The attaching portion has a base, a pair of gripping portions extending upwardly from the base and an ejector portion extending forwardly from a bottom of the base. A accommodating slot is formed between two gripping portions. The gripping portion has a plating portion and a handing portion extending transverse and aslant from the planting portion. The ejector also has a lump portion connecting two plating portions and located in a left of the accommodating slot. The memory module is received in the accommodating slot and the lump portion resists a notch of the memory module downwardly to prevent the memory module from moving upwardly. But only a bottom edge of the memory module received in the accommodating of the ejector, it is easy to actuate the memory module by an outside force that may make the memory module shake.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.